If Firestar was a medicine cat
by Stupidsally35
Summary: Firestar was a noble cat but what if he wasn't a warrior, what if he was a medicine cat? Instead of Greypaw, Rusty meets Spottedleaf; Instead of the mouse dream he has a dream about something else.
1. The Meeting

Rusty was wandering through the forest, his focus turned to a smell. The smell was sweet and he was staring a plant with spots all over it. Rusty felt like he was being watched. He walked over to the plant and began to sniff it carefully.

Rusty smelled food and walked over to his food bowl and licked it up with fake delight. He walked out of the door and climbed onto the fence where his friend Smudge was. "Hey Smudge" Rusty mewed to his friend "Hey Rusty how are you doing? Did you hear of the forest cats who eat bones!" "No" Rusty replied, "Are they that bad?" Smudge purred "Yeah and worse! I don't want to go there!" Suddenly the sweet smell from his dream came back to him, Rusty ran off into the woods without thought "RUSTY!" Smudge yowled said Rusty didn't care he had to find the smell. Suddenly he came across a tortoiseshell she-cat "Who are you?" The she-cat questioned "I'm Rusty" "Oh you are a kittypet, I'm looking for herbs. Do you know where some blue-purple berries are?" she asked "Yeah they are near where my housefolk live, I can show you" Rusty meowed _That scent is closer I can smell it stronger_ Rusty led the she-cat to his fence and flicked his tail to the Tree with berries on it "What is your name and why do you need them?" "I am Spottedleaf, I need them for Whitestorm's bellyache" "Oh! That name reminds me of a dream I had, there was a spotted plant with a smell. The same smell is here! Wait…" He sniffed the she-cat, "You smell just like the plant!" Spottedleaf's eyes widened with surprise she quickly grabbed the berries and ran off, "I must tell Bluestar!" she yowled wildly Rusty was scared who was Bluestar? Why did she run away? Rusty didn't know and he ran off to Smudge.


	2. The Choice

Rusty was looking at the forest alone when suddenly he smelled Spottedleaf and a new cat's scent. "Spottedleaf? Is that you? Who is with you?" The two cats showed themselves. The other cat was a Grey she-cat with blue eyes. "I am Bluestar pleased to meet you, Rusty!" Bluestar said _This is the cat Spottedleaf was talking about!_ "Would you like to join Thunderclan?" She asked Rusty "What's Thunderclan?" Rusty asked Bluestar, "The clans are groups of cats who live together, I am the leader of Thunderclan" Rusty looked at the She-cats and thought for a moment "Alright, let me think, how about I come back tomorrow." Rusty mewed to the cats as he ran back to his fence.

* * *

Rusty woke up in his housefolk's den. "Was that a dream?" he asked himself, the memory still fresh in his mind he ran outside and smelled Bluestar, Spottedleaf and a new scent "Hello Rusty," Spottedleaf meowed to him, "This is Lionheart" she flicked her tail to a yellow tabby tom, "Do you still want to join the clans still?" Lionheart mewed, "Yes I do," Rusty said confidently, "I do!" Rusty was lead deep into the woods his nose was filled with new scents of cats, prey, and plants! The woods started to clear when suddenly he saw a large group of cats in a clearing surrounded by brambles. "Is this the clan?" he asked Bluestar, "Yes welcome to Thunderclan!"


	3. Proving himself

Rusty gazed upon the group of cats, then as the three cats who guided him jumped down and walked through the brambles he did as well. "Cats of Thunderclan!" Bluestar announced as she walked in and jumped onto a large rock, "We have a new cat to join us!" The clan stared at Rusty when a pale tabby tom yowled "Look at his collar he's a _kittypet_!" he stared, growling at Rusty. "Longtail _calm down_ ," Lionheart hissed. Longtail calmed down but he still stared at Rusty. Suddenly a cat burst in, "Redtail is dead!" a black tom with a white tipped tail yowled, fear in his voice. There were shocked yowls through the camp "Ravenpaw what happened!" Bluestar asked him, "Riverclan- they killed him, Oakheart was with them, he said Thunderclan would be killed if they set paw on Sunningrocks. Redtail died defending Sunningrocks" he shuddered then suddenly Ravenpaw fainted. Spottedleaf dragged Ravenpaw to a den smelling of plants. Spottedleaf then fixed her gaze on Rusty "Follow me," she mewed calmly with worry edging her voice. Rusty did as he was asked and then stepped into the den with many leaves and berries surrounding him, "Give me the comfrey and those cobwebs," she mewed flicking her tail to some roots. Rusty gave her the plant then she chewed the plant and put cobwebs on the wound. She put the chewed plant onto a leaf and pressed it hard on the wound after lifting the cobwebs. Then Ravenpaw woke up "What happened," he meowed dazed. "You fainted," Spottedleaf replied, "Here eat these she said her tail pointing to some small seeds on the ground. "Why? Oh right Redtail!" his tired gaze turned to shock as he ate them. "Hush rest," she mewed, "Good job Rusty you proved yourself," Spottedleaf purred to him.


	4. Firepaw's Name

Spottedleaf left Rusty to go talk to the Thunderclan leader. Rusty looked outside of the den, Bluestar was back on the rock. Cats gathered around and Rusty walked out of the den.

"Cats of Thunderclan!" Bluestar yowled, "We will have a new apprentice, our dear medicine cat Spottedleaf told me he proved himself. Rusty come forward" Rusty did as he was told and jumped next to Spottedleaf. "You will be now known as Firepaw your mentor will be Spottedleaf please give Firepaw a tour of our camp and territory."

"Yes Bluestar" she mewed flicking her tail signaling Firepaw to follow her. They arrived at four large trees with a big rock in the middle. "Firepaw do you know what a medicine cat is?" Spottedleaf asked Firepaw.

"No what is it? I want to know." He replied his tail flicking in interest as he observed the environment. "A medicine cat heals the berries you showed me are called juniper berries and help with bellyache"

"But if medicine cats are supposed to heal why are you showing me the territory?" Firepaw asked, "Isn't our job to stay in camp?"

"Good point Firepaw, but we need to gather herbs because the cats who have to leave camp may not know the herbs around here" She mewed proudly answering Firepaw, "This is Fourtrees it's where cats gather every moon and we medicine cats gather to The Moonstone every half-moon," she said flicking her tail to the rock she added, "That's where the leaders sit"

"Hey, where's the Moonstone? Are we going to see it next" Firepaw asked excitedly bouncing. "The Moonstone is in highstones and we will see it tonight, it's the half-moon"


	5. The Moonstone

"Firepaw you are a brand new apprentice you may need some herbs to help you travel," Spottedleaf meowed "Grab those round-leaved plants with purple spiky flowers and eat them they will give you the strength to travel. For future reference they are Burnet"

"Yes, Spottedleaf!" He mewed, he had only been with her for less than a day but he was already used to her kind and ordering personality. Firepaw grabbed the Burnet and ate it, it had a mildly sweet and bitter taste to it simular to the cucumber his twoleg gave him when they didn't eat it.

Spottedleaf signaled him to follow her and he did so. Firepaw reached an area with large spikes of stone _the name makes sense_ he thought as he approached he saw a group of cats ahead her tail flicked towards the brown tom with yellow eyes

"That is Barkface, Windclan's medicine cat" she meowed and she flicked her tail to the other brown tom with yellow eyes "And that is Mudfur, they do look the same don't they" She joked "The last one is Runningnose but I don't know where Yellowfang is… "

"Who's Yellowfang?" Firepaw asked "The old shadowclan medicine cat" Runningnose said "She left the clan we were just discussing it. Now, who are you?" "I'm Firepaw!" He meowed proud at his new name.

"Well, Firepaw the moon won't stay up forever so let's go to the Moonstone" Mudfur meowed his whiskers twitched in annoyance. Firepaw followed the cats into a cave and saw a large glowing stone.

"Firepaw go to the stone" Spottedleaf meowed calmly _what's going on?_ Firepaw went to the Moonstone and spottedleaf spoke.


	6. The Prophecy

"Firepaw is it your wish to enter the mysteries of Starclan as a medicine cat?" She mewed "It is" Firepaw replied "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. he has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his Clan in accordance with your will." Spottedleaf finished.

"Touch your nose to the Moonstone Firepaw," she whispered to him. Firepaw finished and he saw an image of a cat made of fire, the fire faded and he saw a tortoiseshell tom,

"Only fire will save Skyclan," He meowed his gaze strong and persistent. "I thought only she-cats can be tortoiseshells!" He said "And what do you mean fire will save Skyclan?" as the tom faded away he woke up, seeing Spottedleaf and the others, asleep? _What are they doing?_ Firepaw asked himself. Suddenly they all woke up in unison,

"We had a prophecy, fire will save Shadowclan," Runningnose spoke staring at Firepaw, "I had one as well Runningnose" spoke Mudfur "Fire will save Riverclan, I'm assuming Barkface had a similar prophecy?"

"You are right Runningnose," Barkface meowed, "Spottedleaf? Firepaw you too?" "Yes, fire will save Thunderclan," Spottedleaf confirmed.

"Mine was not those," Firepaw meowed nervously, "Fire will save Skyclan…"

"Skyclan? But Skyclan is no clan! Skyclan is not real, Firepaw did you lie?" Spottedleaf asked Firepaw.

"So Skyclan is not a clan? Why did I dream about them, and how will fire save them?

Firepaw was confused, he wandered out of the cave, Spottedleaf at his side. Firepaw had only just made it back to camp before falling asleep in his nest.


End file.
